1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to nanotechnology and nanooptoelectronics as well as associated methods and devices. In particular, the invention relates to nanoscale optical components such as electroluminescent devices (e.g., LEDs), amplified stimulated emission devices (e.g., lasers), waveguides, and optical cavities (e.g., resonators). Articles and devices of a size greater than the nanoscale are also included.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interest in nanotechnology, in particular sub-microelectronic technologies such as semiconductor quantum dots and nanowires, has been motivated by the challenges of chemistry and physics at the nanoscale, and by the prospect of utilizing these structures in electronic, optical, and other related devices. Nanoscopic articles may be well-suited for transport of charge carriers and excitons (e.g. electrons, electron pairs, etc.) and thus may be useful as building blocks in nanoscale electronics, optics, and other applications.